


A slip of silk

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: Something catches Jack eye ...Challenge: Prompt No. 150 - drabble_weekly / Amnstry Weekend - Prompts: New and Dabble.Double drabble.





	A slip of silk

It caught Jacks eyes the moment he spotted it, looking perfect around the neck of the younger man.

“New tie Ianto?” Jack enquired, reaching out and feeling it's silky smoothness. “I like it.”

“Well, of course you do Sir,” Ianto smirked. “I look good in red, or so I am told.”

Jack nodded, grinning and pulled the knot loose before removing from around Ianto's neck.

“Ties have many uses,” Jack said, sliding the silk through his fingers.

“Strange that, I assumed they only had one,” Ianto chuckled as Jack reached out and grabbed one of his hands, looping the tie loosely around the wrist.

“That depends on who has the tie,” Jack replied, pulling the second wrist to join the first and pulling the tie slightly tighter. “If you see what I mean?”

“Oh, I do Sir.” Ianto grinned. “I have been known to … dabble.”

“Really? Well, you never cease to surprise me,” Jack chuckled, finally tying the knot firmly.

“Looks can be very deceptive,” Ianto said, pulling his entangled hands out of Jacks and looping them around the older man's neck. “So, what are you waiting for?”

“A safe word?” Jack asked.

"How about ... Weevil?" Ianto laughed.

"Yeah, perfect,"


End file.
